


My Sweet Wolf

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, different oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune sure likes his sweet wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I previously started these on Tumblr: http://barankka.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want, you can send me a prompt here or on tumblr.
> 
> Just need a place where I can dump my daily portion of Nogitsune!Stiles/Derek.  
> Mostly involving Derek getting even more hurt, and sometimes Stiles. Mostly both. The Nogitsune is happy though! 
> 
> Enjoy and see you all in hell :)

Stiles dropped the bag with groceries on the kitchen table. “Derek, I’m back!” he announced happily.

There came no reply, but Stiles wasn’t counting on one. He walked over to the man currently sitting in the chair in their living room.

“Did you miss me?”

Derek didn’t respond. The teenager gave him a tight lipped smile, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Are you going to talk to me today?”

Derek turned his head in the opposite direction, not showing any signs of interest.

“Are you at least going to eat something?” Stiles asked, head nodding to the bag with food on the table. Still nothing.

“I have some news about Scott you may like to hear,” Stiles said. “He’s looking for you. Scott is looking for you, Derek. He’s just not trying as hard to find you as he is trying to get his best friend back.”

Stiles kneeled down, not caring if Derek was ignoring him. “Sadly, no one else is looking for you.”

He waited a moment to let Derek take his words in. Stiles’ hand came up to rest gently on Derek’s cheek, tracing the skin with his knuckles, before forcing him to look at the boy in front of him.

“No one else cares, Derek. You’re nobody’s best friend.”

Derek glared, conveying every sickening emotion he felt through his eyes. He would’ve roared if he could.

Stiles’ fingers trailed down to the tape on Derek’s mouth, tracing the werewolf’s lips through it. His whiskey eyes were as bright as ever, they just had dark circles underneath them.

Without any warning, Stiles lunged forward and pressed his mouth to Derek’s taped one. He spread his lips, kissing Derek sloppy and possessive. “But I care.”

He licked across the tape, nose bumping into Derek’s. “You hear me?” Stiles climbed into the wolf’s lap, and Derek would’ve pulled away if his hands weren’t tied to the back of the chair.

Long, cold fingers found their way beneath Derek’s shirt, making him shiver as the Nogitsune smiled proudly down at his pray.

His other hand pulled at Derek’s hair, exposing his throat. “I desire everything about you, Derek Hale.” 

It said in a hoarse whisper, teeth dragging across the werewolf’s pulse. “You are my sweet wolf. Mine.” 

All Derek could do was nod. Because after losing the boy he loved to the darkness, he was finally ready to enter it himself.


	2. Too busy being yours to fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune likes to play games, and knows exactly how to play Derek.

“I have the powder with me and I’m almost there, keep it distracted while -” Scott slowed down, something drawing his attention in the dark forest. Lydia called for him over the phone, but he remained silent, heightening his senses when he felt a chill creep up his spine.

Someone was watching him.

Scott turned around to face whoever it was, clutching the bag of powder from Deaton in his fist. But he visibly relaxed when he noticed who was appearing in the dark. “It’s alright Lydia, I’ll be there I a minute.”

He hung up and put his phone in his back pocket. “Hey Derek, haven’t seen you around in a while.”

Derek nodded briefly. “Looks like you’re still busy fighting for the good of Beacon Hills,” Derek said, glancing down at the powder in Scott’s hand.

“Yeah well, someone once told me this town needed someone to protect it.”

“Yeah I did, before…” Derek didn’t finish the sentence and Scott wasn’t planning on forcing it out of him. He knew there was not a lot he could do about the whole situation, that’s why they had all agreed to try and move on, keep themselves involved with other supernatural cases.

Except for Derek. Derek was pretty much done. Scott understood.

“Are you alright?” Scott didn’t ask out of pity, he asked because he was Derek’s friend, and he knew Derek would know that.

The other werewolf nodded again, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “I’m fine.”

There was nothing more Scott could do and the others were waiting for him. “Well, it was nice seeing you again.”

Scott gave him a sad smile, not really knowing what else to say. He was about to take off when he remembered something. “Eh, Derek? Have you perhaps run into him lately? Or know if he’s around or something?”

Scott didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to open up old wounds for him and Derek, but there was no way he couldn’t ask. Just to be sure.

“No.” Derek’s face remained an emotionless mask and it said enough.

After Scott had left, Derek didn’t have to wait long before someone stepped out of the shadows: a skinny teenage boy, who had been previously hidden behind some trees.

“What are you doing here?” Derek growled, his emotionless facade gone.

The boy seemed to find his anger amusing and smiled as he walked past the werewolf. “We got bored.”

“Go be bored somewhere else, we had a deal,” Derek said, his nostrils flaring when he tried to remain calm. It had been easier to pretend when Scott was around. “We had a deal. They could’ve seen you -”

“Yeah, yeah,” the Nogitsune brushed the wolf’s lecture away like it didn’t give a shit; which it in fact didn’t. Derek exhaled, averting his gaze to the dead leaves on the ground. Comments like that made him feel less guilty. Less guilty for keeping the boy hidden from his friends, his father. For keeping him all to himself.

“Deals were made to be broken, should’ve learned that by now.” When Derek looked back up, the Nogitsune was standing in front of a tree, his back turned to Derek and his nails scratching the bark. “But then again,” the Nogitsune said, tearing a piece of bark from the tree and crushing it between thumb and forefinger, “some actions tend to have consequences…”

He turned his head, fireflies dancing in his eyes as he met Derek’s. His hands reached for his pants, and he was naked from the waist down in no time. Derek’s cheeks flushed as he watched the teenager place his hands against the tree and arch his back, eyes still focused on Derek.

“Don’t you want to teach us the consequences of our actions?”

It was too late to turn back now. Derek was in too deep, had been for too long. This empty shell, a reflection of Stiles, was all that was left. And it was just enough to feed Derek’s addiction.

The Nogitsune gave him a filthy grin, and he knew he lost again.

\---

Derek was panting, teeth grinding and hips thrusting against the boy’s ass. “Hnnhg, harder…” the Nogitsune moaned, mouth open and breathing harshly against mossy bark.

Derek’s hands pressed tighter, his fingers leaving red imprints on pale thighs. The sounds of slick flesh and needy whimpers were interfering with the loud echo of blood rushing through Derek’s head.

It was still pleasurable, but emptier somehow. It didn’t give him the usual rush, all that was left was a bad habit.

“I can’t – It’s not - ” Derek choked out in between breaths. Scott’s hopeful face, too fresh in his memory, made it all the more difficult to continue this betrayal of trust.

The Nogitsune pressed back, using the tree for leverage as he fucked himself onto Derek’s cock. “We know you’re almost there, we know you’re close…”

Derek shook his head, sharp teeth biting down on his own bottom lip. “Can’t…”

He started to slow down, pulling away, and the Nogitsune whined; wanting to feel the burn and stretch remain. He licked his plush lips, swallowing slowly before turning around to face Derek.

“You want us to be him?” Derek stilled, but didn’t respond. “We can be him,” the Nogitsune continued, lean arms sneaking around the wolf’s waist. Derek’s lips parted obediently when the Nogitsune licked them. “We can be Stiles…” it whispered against Derek’s mouth.

Derek closed his eyes in shame, tears threatening to spill and nodded quickly. They had played this game before, but Derek had never initiated it. Never begged for it. Until now.

“Hmm, Derek…” Stiles’ voice purred, his nose nuzzling Derek’s jaw and it was like taking a bullet and being high at the same time. “I missed you,” Stiles said into the werewolf’s neck, and it sounded too sweet and genuine.

Derek smiled, his eyelashes still wet. “I missed you too.”

Stiles sucked at Derek’s skin in response; gentle human teeth biting down before soft lips and tongue lavished the bruises. Derek groaned, pressing Stiles’ head further into his neck while grinding him back into the tree.

Stiles hitched up his lean leg and wrapped it around Derek’s side, heel digging into the wolf’s ass, as eager as ever. Derek knew he had to be grinning like a lovesick fool, but he couldn’t help himself; it had been too long.

“Fuck, I want you so bad, Derek,” Stiles said in between sloppy kisses. “Please, tell me you want me…”

Derek’s thumb was stroking Stiles’ red lips, memorizing the feel of them. “I’ve always wanted you,” he admitted. Stiles’ mouth was wet and slick and it made Derek forget. He lifted Stiles easily of the ground by the backs of his thighs, and plunged back into him.

Stiles threw his head back against the tree, eyes shut tightly, and cheeks stained pink. His lips parted around obscene moans of: “Ah, Derek!”

As soon as Stiles came messily all over himself, Derek knew that was it. He saw it change in the boy’s eyes. Though it didn’t really matter anymore, it had never really mattered.

Stiles’ ass clenched around Derek’s cock and he started thrusting harder, going deeper, chasing his own high now that it was all over. He was rougher than he would’ve been, but it only made the Nogitsune laugh darkly.

It held up the hand that he had used to jack off with and pushed three fingers into Derek’s mouth. The werewolf accepted it, biting down and groaning around the digits as he came.

“Yes…Good wolf…” The Nogitsune pushed its fingers further down Derek’s throat and grinned when the werewolf almost chocked on them. Derek pulled out, flushing in shame as he spilled some remaining come onto Stiles’ hole.

Derek put the boy back down on the ground, stepping away and tucking himself back in his jeans as fast as he could. The Nogitsune watched him, devilish smirk present once again; Derek wanted to wipe it off. It didn’t belong on Stiles’ face.

“Leaving already?” It asked, dressing as slowly as possible. “I barely even have your come running out of me.”

Derek turned away from the demon. “We’re done here.”

“Oh no, Derek. I doubt I’ll ever be done with you.”

Derek couldn’t help but shiver as he walked away, because he knew it was the truth.


	3. The Hunter becomes the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr involving Hunter!Derek.

The scream led Derek to one of the few places he had set a trap. Hidden beneath leaves and forest dirt, there was a bear trap with someone’s ankle caught in between the steel teeth.

The boy bit his lip, his cheeks wet with tears as he tried to pull his bleeding leg free. “Stay still, you’re just going to pull your leg off that way,” Derek said.

The boy looked up from his position on the ground, whimpering quietly. “Who are you?” Derek asked him. “S – Stiless…”

“What were you doing out here, Stiles? These woods are private property.”

Stiles twisted his leg and winced when pain shot through him. “Nothing – I – I didn’t know… Just get me out of it, please…”

Derek leaned forward, examining the boy, and for a split second it looked like he was about to kneel down and undo the trap but then he slowly pulled back. “I don’t help Nogitsunes.”

The boy, Stiles, swallowed sharply. His bottom lip trembled, fat tears rolling down his pale face. His leg was trembling, jeans stained with dark blood.

Al of a sudden, his whole body language changed and he leaned back on his hands, head thrown lightly back and lips smiling wickedly. “I see…Can’t fool a werewolf.”

Derek sighed. This was not what he had been looking for. A Nogitsune was a trickster demon; untrustworthy and filled with lies.

“Hunting for something I assume? Maybe I can help, not like I have anywhere else to be at the moment,” it joked, head nodding towards it’s bleeding leg.

“I’m looking for Laura Hale.”

“So, you must be Derek.”

Derek didn’t respond, questioning if he should just leave instead of engaging with the trickster any further.

“Alright,” the Nogitsune held his hands up. “Just get me out of this trap and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“You know where she is?”

“I have a suspicion yes, and like I already said, I’ll tell you if you just help me out here.”

“Why should I help you?” Derek hesitated. “How do I know this isn’t one of your tricks? Maybe you’re capable of getting yourself out of that trap.”

“You can’t be sure of that, and I’d like to keep this leg if you don’t mind. I like this body.”

Derek knew he shouldn’t but if the Nogitsune had any idea what happened to Laura or where she could be, he didn’t really have choice. So he took two steps forward, and was struck with a sharp pain in his left foot.

Derek fell to his knees, hands flying to the trap that he was himself currently stuck in. No way had he put two of them so close to each other. He would’ve remembered that, unless…

The Nogitsune stood up, sliding it’s bleeding leg out of the broken bear trap. He stared down at Derek, watching the werewolf struggle with his own injury. “You we’re right though. This was a trick.”

The demon turned around and walked away, waving his hand goodbye. “And I have more.”

Derek roared after him.

“See you around, Derek Hale.”


	4. Insatiable

The Nogistune liked to watch Derek. He liked watching him talk to Scott, or do ordinary things like walk around town.

He liked watching him fight, liked watching him fall apart or rip someone in half. Liked watching him wolf out. Liked watching blood run down his collarbone.

Derek was pain, chaos and strife. And he was all that the Nogitsune craved. All he had ever wanted.

He was perfect.

“So sweet…” it breathed into the werewolf’s mouth. Licking into it.Tasting his misery.

It looked up with agonizingly familiar brown eyes that made Derek fucking whimper. Stiles’ long, pale fingers clawed up his back, and Derek let out a shiver. Stiles felt too cold, too sick. But still good.

Still good.

The Nogistune bit down on Derek’s bottom lip, pulling at it, making it feel raw and ruined. He could never get enough. Always wanted more.

One hand trailed down, undoing Derek’s jeans and slipping inside. Derek groaned, head bumping back into the wall behind him and the Nogitsune placed a filthy open mouthed kiss under his jaw.

Sour and sweet. Empty and full.

His wolf was all of those. And he wanted to feed on him for as long as possible.

Because when it came to Derek, he was always hungry.


	5. No way back

“Look at him, Derek.”

Derek didn’t even flinch when he felt the presence of the Nogitsune next to him. “You can watch him and Scott run around the field as much as you like, but it will never be from the tribunes. You’ll always stay down here, in the shadows, with me.”

 

“I’m not like you.”

“But you’re not like him either, are you, Derek?”

Stiles and Scott kept practicing, unaware of Derek watching them. Stiles laughed at something Scott had said or done and Derek felt like he wanted to claw his own eyes out, just so he wouldn’t have to see the boy’s smile.

“He’s pure and innocent,” the Nogitsune continued. “Untainted. Unlike you.”

“Shut up,” Derek hissed under his breath, and immediately felt stupid for responding to the demon’s taunts.

“You think he’ll ever want you? You think you can match up to perfect Lydia Martin? I doubt that…”

“I don’t…”

“You don’t what? You don’t want him?”

Derek couldn’t even turn away. It seemed as if the spirit was on his left side as well as his right. The cool breath on his neck felt as real as the wind against his face.

“You’re really going to try and tell me that you don’t want to touch him? Fuck him?”

“I want to protect him,” Derek said.

The Nogitsune chuckled, as long nimble fingers, familiar fingers, stroke up and down Derek’s side.

“Think about the last people you tried to protect, and look at how that turned out.”

“I didn’t mean to…” Derek didn’t know what to say. He stared at the ground beneath his feet, and thought about all the people that were buried underneath it because of him.

“If I leave. If I stay away from him,” He looked back up at the boy on the field. “Will that keep him safe?”

The Nogitsune sighed, crossing his arms. “Maybe. Would you be willing to do that?”

The werewolf instantly nodded.

“I’ll make you a deal, Derek. Because I like you so much,” the Demon said. “If you can promise me to stay away from Stiles. And if you keep that promise. I’ll leave.”

Derek turned to him for the first time that afternoon. He stared into the creature’s eyes as if he was calculating how truthful it would be.

“I promise,” Derek said with determination.

And in the blink of an eye, the Nogistune was gone.

Derek took a deep breath, finally feeling some relieve after a long and difficult time. He didn’t try to take one last look at the two boys on the field as he left the tribunes.

There was no way back now.

When he got to the loft, he sat down on his bed, taking in the silence of his empty home. No hidden whispers in his ears, no ghostly touches. All that was left was the soft steady beating of his own heart.

Until, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. And a chest being pushed against his back.

“Derek…” He heard the voice whisper lovingly. “You lied.”


	6. Two can keep a Secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune finds something interesting hidden in Derek's loft.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

The Nogitsune didn’t respond, finding it easier to just _show_ the boy trapped in his own head.

It was the first time the Nogitsune had been all alone in Derek’s loft and he couldn’t contain his curiosity when faced with such and opportunity.

It glanced around. His eyes wandering over the couch, the bed in the corner… He smirked when his eyes landed on the spot where Derek had been used to kill Boyd.

 _“Don’t laugh, you son of a bitch!”_ Stiles hissed, his voice indicating that he would’ve been shaking with anger if he was still in charge of his own body.

The Nogitsune ignored him, walking over to Derek’s bed and opening the drawers of his nightstand. A few books and a pen was all he was able to find.

“Just leave,” Stiles tried.

But the Nogitsune turned his head towards Derek’s closet, hoping to find something more useful. It didn’t seem to contain anything out of the ordinary. Sweaters, jackets… __

“There’s nothing there, just leave him alone, _please_ ,” the voice in his head pleaded.

“Be quiet,” the Nogitsune replied for the first time that evening. “We both know you want to look just as badly as I do.”

“You’re wrong.”

When the demon was about to give up his search, he stumbled upon the last jacket in the closet. It was a leather jacket he remembered, as it was the exact same jacket Derek Hale was wearing at the time Stiles first met him.

The Nogitsune reached inside the pockets, pulling out a few pictures that had been safely hidden away. _Not safe enough._

“Just some pathetic family pictures,” it said, looking them over.

“Stop it, put them back!” Stiles said, watching helplessly. Feeling like a horrible person for invading Derek's privacy like that, and knowing that the demon was enjoying and feeding on it.

“Wait – What do we have here?” The Nogitsune held up the last picture in the bunch. There it was. Messy brown hair, and a mole dotted face with flushed cheeks. _Stiles_ smiling gleefully in his lacrosse uniform.

Stiles instantly recognized it as a picture he previously had lost. “Not lost,” the Nogitsune said, voice thick with satisfaction. _“Stolen.”_

\---

That evening when Derek came home he found the boy sitting on his couch, waiting for him. “I know what you are, now get out,” he told the demon.

“No need to be so rude, Derek,” the trickster replied. “I just came looking for this.” He held up the picture of Stiles and all color seemed to drain out of Derek’s face.

_“Where did you - ? It’s not -”_

“Oh I don’t care to hear why you have it,” the Nogitsune said, clever fingers absently playing with the picture. “I can already imagine what it’s for.”

It grinned widely at seeing Derek’s nervous expression.

“However, care to explain to dear Stiles?”

In the blink of an eye, the entire body language of the teenager changed and Derek knew Stiles was back in control of his own body.

Big brown eyes stared up at him. Lips twitching before asking… _“Derek?”_


	7. Howl

For a moment all Derek could focus on was the mole on Stiles’ pale hip, until lean fingers gripped his hair and pulled sharply. Derek was forced to look into the boy’s eyes, _the Nogitsunes’ eyes_ , as he fucked himself onto Derek’s cock.

“You’ve wanted this,” the Nogitsune whispered against Derek’s lips before kissing him. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hip harder, mouth moving feverishly over the marks on the boy’s neck and shoulders. “Ever since I first saw you… ” Derek murmured into the skin.

_That day he first met Stiles and Scott in the woods. He had wanted him ever since he laid eyes on him._

“He wanted this too,” the Demon moaned in between thrusts. “He wanted you…”

Everything felt so hot and tight and good, Derek couldn’t keep his head clear anymore. Every poisoned word coming out of the creature’s mouth just brought him closer to the edge. Every word spoken in Stiles’ voice got him more aroused, more reckless. He was lost in ultimate bliss.

“You would come _into his room_ , ask for information…”

The Nogistune reached back, leaning onto his hands to roll his hips against the werewolf.

“He touched himself after. Jerking his cock raw, imagining it was you doing it…”

“Fuck -”

Derek groaned, feeling his claws extend, the throb of change coursing through his body. It happened before he could even stop himself, his dick expanding at the base.

“You gonna knot me, wolf?” The demon laughed cruelly. “Like an _animal?”_

The boy pushed Derek back onto the bed, holding him down with the force of his hips and hands. His mouth fell open from the pleasure as he felt the knot tug at his hole.

 _“Stiles…”_ Derek whined, feeling himself getting close, fingers digging into the boy’s pale thighs.

The Nogitsune touched himself, stripping his cock until he came all over Derek’s chest and stomach.

_“Such a good wolf… **My wolf** ”_

Derek stilled, letting the Nogitsune run his hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it back from his forehead. Letting it touch his cheek, his lips and jaw until the hand that used to belong to _Stiles_ grabbed him by the throat.

Fingers like skinny branches digging into his flesh. _Choking him._ Making him come harder than he ever had before.

“Now…”

Derek felt it all the way into _his bones_. His fangs were exposed as he was forced to open his mouth wide.

_"Howl for me.”_


	8. You won't see me in the mirror

 

 

Stiles woke up feeling like shit and incredibly hungover. Though he couldn’t remember if he had been drinking the night before. To be honest there wasn’t anything he could remember about the previous night, or the one before that for that matter.

He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. When he glanced into the mirror, he almost passed out right then and there.  
The dark circles underneath his eyes had never been this obvious before, and his neck seemed to be covered in red and purple marks.

As Stiles stepped closer trying to get a better look, he noticed, _to his absolute horror_ , that the red marks seemed to be imprints of teeth.

“What the hell happened to me?”

He eyed his naked chest, finding more evidence of his recent activities there. A big bruise brought his attention to his left shoulder and Stiles turned around to inspect his back.

The teenager let his fingers drag over the scratches on his back, every minute getting more and more freaked out about the whole thing.

This was absurd.

It looked like and animal had mauled him.

_“That’s exactly what happened.”_

Stiles jumped at the voice coming from his own head. Not his voice.

“I don’t know what -” Stiles started but the voice in his head finished. _“Yes, you do…”_

Stiles splashed his face with some water and brushed his teeth, before heading back to his bedroom and changing into a shirt as quickly as possible.

He also put on a thick hoody and decided to ignore the alarm bells going off in his head.

\--

Stiles was just putting his books back into his locker when Scott appeared next to him, looking extremely concerned.

“You could’ve told me you know,” his best friend said quietly.

“Told you what?” Stiles asked him, genuinely confused.

Scott looked him in the eye, like he usually did when things were serious.

“About you and Derek.”

Stiles frowned, closing his locker. “What about us?”

Scott sighed and for a moment it seemed as if he planned to end the conversation right then and there. “If you don't want to talk about it, it’s fine, I just wanted to say that -”

“Talk about what?” Stiles asked, laughing it off in a nervous matter.

“I saw you, Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t respond.

“I saw you with Derek last night,” Scott elaborated.

Now Stiles was getting even more confused. Was Scott having hallucinations all over again?

“Scott, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was never even _with_ Derek last night.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, I can smell him on you…”

“I’m not lying!” Stiles was getting pretty pissed of now.

“Then where were you?” Scott asked, not seeming to buy the whole thing.

“I was at home,” Stiles said easily. “I went straight home after school, ate, did my homework and that’s it.”

“That’s it? You went to sleep?”

“No…” Then it finally dawned on Stiles.

“No, that’s all I remember…”

“That’s all you...” It also dawned on Scott. “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles didn’t answer. He stared at his hands the same way he had stared at himself in the mirror this morning. Like there was something wrong. _Like everything was wrong._

“Scott…” he looked up, his voice almost a whisper. “What did you see me and Derek do?”

Scott parted his lips and then closed them again, like he wasn’t sure if he should tell. It didn’t matter, Stiles already knew.

“Did we kiss?”

Scott nodded slowly.

Stiles swallowed harshly, feeling like his throat was closing up. Feeling like he was losing all of the air in his lungs.

“What else? What do I smell like, Scott?”

“Stiles, are you having a panic attack? We need to get you to -”

 _“What do I smell like besides Derek?”_ Stiles managed to get out, before he started hyperventilating.

\--

_“You smell like sex, Stiles.”_

It was the last thing Stiles could remember before Scott had dragged him into the bathroom and he had thrown up.

Trying to get himself to calm down enough, so he could breathe properly again.

There was still not a single thing he could remember about last night. And to be honest, Stiles didn’t really want to remember. Not like this.

 _“You will…”_ said the voice in his head.

And that’s when he passed out.


	9. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune!Stiles/Peter  
> Peter makes a deal with a trickster demon wearing a certain boy’s body. Very bad wrong smut with barely any plot.

Stiles Stilinski all tied up and waiting on the couch was something Peter had dreamt about for a long time now.

Too bad the kid’s beautiful mouth was taped.

And an ancient demon had taken over his body.

But those were just minor inconveniences.

Peter removed the tape gently, taking his time to touch the side of the boy’s face.

“Where’s everybody?” was the first thing Stiles asked. Unafraid. The unnatural gleam in his honey eyes betraying his curiosity.

“They went to help Derek, or went to get Deaton, I’m a little fuzzy on the details. 

No one ever tells me anything, still don’t trust me I assume.”

“And why would that be, I wonder?” Stiles commented drily.

Peter chuckled. Whatever this thing inside of Stiles was, it had adapted all of that lovely charm and wit.

“I want to make you a deal, Stiles.”

“What kind of deal?” The Nogitsune shifted, his interest peaked.

“I’ll let you go, if you do something for me.”

Stiles’ mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Sure, what do you want?”

Peter sat down next to the boy on the couch, looking him over up and down before reaching his hand up to rub his thumb over Stiles’ lips.

“Oh, I think you know.”

Stiles glanced down, letting Peter stroke his mouth before meeting the werewolf’s eyes once again.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Stiles said, his pink tongue darting out to lick at Peter’s thumb. “That’s all?”

“That’s all,” Peter confirmed easily. He unbuckled his jeans, pulled the zipper down and took his cock out. He had been hard and aching from the very moment he had laid eyes on Stiles like this.

So vulnerable, ready for him to use.

Peter stroked himself a couple of times, pushing his thumb into Stiles’ eager mouth as he watched.

He pulled out, rubbing the saliva onto Stiles’ plush lips before grabbing the boy by the back of his neck. 

“Alright, get to it.”

He guided Stiles’ head down and he willingly bend forward, his hands still tied behind his back.

The demon using his body moved with a sultry and gracious ease that Stiles would never possess, and it both bothered and intrigued Peter.

It also may have crossed Peter’s mind that what he was doing was very wrong and damaging at most, but then Stiles’ sinful mouth wrapped around his dick and all of those thoughts vanished into thin air.

Stiles kissed and licked his cockhead like he was born to do it, once again in complete contrast to what Peter had ever expected of the boy.

The real Stiles would’ve probably ended up falling face first into his lap, drooling and choking instead.  
But the Nogitsune knew what it was doing and Peter wondered how many times and in how many different bodies had it done something like this before.

Stiles took in more of his cock, Peter immediately noticing how hollowed out the boy’s cheeks had gotten over time. Also the dark circles underneath his closed eyes, his lashes prettily resting on top of them.

Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“That’s it, Stiles. Keep going,” he encouraged the boy, his hand still resting possessively on top of the boy’s neck.

Stiles moaned around Peter’s cock in his mouth, and that mingled with the slurping sounds as he sucked made Peter buck his hips up.

“Shit, that’s good.”

Stiles opened his eyes, glaring at Peter as he started bobbing his head up and down, taking more of the length each time. His eyes were watering, mouth red and forced wide.

Peter moved his hand to stroke down the kid’s back, rubbing at his shoulder and lower back, reaching even further to the top of his loose jeans to caress his perky ass.

God, did he want to fuck him, be the first to open him up. Had wanted it ever since he had asked if Stiles had wanted the bite at that parking lot.

He still remembered the way Stiles smelled back then, full of fear and excitement, the fresh ripe scent of his virginity just underneath.

“Fuck!” he let out. Stiles’ experience tongue dipping into the slit of his cockhead, lapping at the pre-come leaking out.

Peter pulled Stiles up and off his cock by his hair, just a thick string of drool connecting Stiles’ filthy mouth to the head.

“Just look at you,” Peter whispered as he went back to stroking his own dick in long even strokes. 

“He knows now,” the Nogitsune said, Stiles’ voice harsh and raspy and I only managed to spur Peter further on. “He won’t forgive you.”

“Forgiveness is not what I’m after,” Peter panted, quickening his pace, ready to burst at any moment.

“Be a dear and open wide for daddy.”

He wrapped his fingers around the boy’s throat, claws prickling at Stiles’ skin and he did as he was told, parting his swollen, used mouth.

Peter groaned, his chest heaving as he came into Stiles’ mouth, painting his tongue and lips white. 

“Good boy, Stiles. Such a good boy.”

And he didn’t even have to tell him to swallow.

He tucked himself back in his jeans, using his wolf hearing to see if any of the pack were close by already.

“That was great, Stiles. Really.”

“So, you’re going to untie me or what?” the boy asked with a sly little smile before Peter got out the roll of tape and efficiently taped Stiles’ mouth back shut.

He then got up. “I’m sorry, I can’t. That would be unethical of me,I was after all assigned to watch you and make sure you wouldn’t escape.”

All Stiles did in response was cock his head lightly to the side, his eyes dark and calculating.

And Peter knew this was far from over.


End file.
